This is NOT a Diary
by LyssaGranger
Summary: DISCONTINUED[4now][RWHG]You know how TM Riddle wrote back to Ginny in CoS. Well Ginny gets a journal like well .. these journal's don't hide the dark lord as a teenager in them that for herself, Harry, Ron and Hermione. These are all of there entries.
1. Meeting Kevin

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
A/N : Hey guyzz!! Yep! I'm back!! Hehe you can't get rid of me that easy! lol. Ok! If your one of my readers (who read and/or reveiwed my other stories religously) then Thanks for taking the time to read this one too! I hope you guyz like this fic as much as my others! This is for all my readers!! Enjoy!!  
  
This is a R/Hr fic AGAIN!! hehe but this time its Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's Journal Entries.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Thursday 5th  
  
Alright? This is really odd, Ginny gave Hermione, Harry and I a journal thing ... she says you can write back to me?  
  
_Yes, I can. And I'd like it if you didn't call me 'Journal'. Please give me a name?  
_  
Oh! Right, sorry. I have to name you? Anything? Or would you like to pick?  
  
_I'll help you think of something. Any suggestions?  
_  
Erm ... no not really.  
  
_Well alright. How about Kevin? I like that name._  
  
Alright, whatever you want man. Kevin it is. So? Um what do I do now?  
  
_Talk to me? Duh.  
_  
Wow, you seem so nice.  
  
_I can tell when you're being sarcastic! But lets not start off on a bad foot. How about you tell me a little about yourself? I think it would be good to get to know you, since I am, after all going to be listening to you for a while.  
_  
Alright, well lets see ... my name is Ron Weasley, I'm in my sixth year at Hogwarts, I'm a gryffindor. What else? Oh, my two best friends are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and starting this year my sister Ginny Weasley has been hanging around us, we've all become really close friends.  
  
_Very nice. Tell me a bit about these three?_  
  
Sure. Well Harry Potter --  
  
_Now are we talking about THE Harry Potter?_  
  
Yes, THE Harry Potter. I met him on the Hogwarts Express when we were 11, coming to Hogwarts for the first time and we've been friends ever since. He's a great friend, he's nice to everyone ... even when they stare only at his scar. He's really nice to Ginny, even though she's a year younger than all of us. Although I suppose that's probably because he has a mad crush on her.  
  
_Your best friend likes your sister? Are you alright with that?_  
  
Yes of course, Harry's a good guy, he wouldn't hurt Gin.  
  
_So Harry has a crush? How about you?_  
  
Huh? Oh no! I don't like anyone.  
  
_Oh. Well thats okay, she'll come one day._  
  
Yeah. But anyways, Mione --  
  
_Nick name? Interesting._  
  
Um right, like I was saying, Mione is really great too. Shes so smart and pretty. She's the top of all our classes and she's always studying or reading. Her and I are always fighting though. But I think we both secretly like yelling at eachother. It's fun! I usually tease her about how much she likes to read and study, or about her stupid cat, Crookshanks, who she loves to death. But anyways, she's really sweet ... even with her crazy studying and dumb animal. She's helped me and Harry loads of times with stupid things like eassys or important things like with You Know Who. Since we both hang around with Harry, we've kind of just excepted the fact that we have to help him fight off the Dark Lord every year. But Mione is always ready to help when we need it, no matter what. She's really great.  
  
_I thought you said you didn't like anyone._  
  
Huh? I don't. I don't like anyone.  
  
_That's not what it sounds like when you talk about 'Mione'. You sound like you're so in love with this girl, you don't even realize how much.  
_  
What! I don't like Mione! She's just a friend. She's almost like a sister to me!  
  
_Sure I'll bet._  
  
You're starting to bug me!  
  
_So close me!_  
  
No!  
  
_Why not?_  
  
Cuz if I don't make it look like I'm writing something Mione will make me study for the charms test we have in a week.  
  
_She has you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?_  
  
Shut up! She does not! I just don't feel like yelling at her right now!  
  
_No, you just know if you stop writing she'll make you study, and you'll lose the battle and have to learn charms._  
  
I hate how right you are.  
  
_Ron? I think this friendship is going to work out very well._  
  
Yeah yeah, whatever. Oh, Mione wants someone to walk around in the grounds with her.  
  
_I'll talk to you later._  
  
I never said I was going.  
  
_Alright._  
  
... I'll talk to you later.  
  
_Bye. _


	2. Greeting Cassandra

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.  
  
A/N : Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy! And thanks to everyone who said this was a good idea! smiles love you all!  
-----

This Is NOT A Diary

Chapter Two

Ginny's Diary  
-----

Thursday 5th

_Erm ... Hello?_  
  
**Hello Ginny, dear. It's wonderful to meet you.  
**  
_Oh, how do you know my name?  
_  
**You wrote it in my front cover. Ginny Weasley, I know all about you. I didn't expect you to ever want to write in a diary that writes back ever again ...  
**  
_Yeah, Well ... I just saw a whole bunch of Magic Diaries in Diagon Alley during the summer and I thought it might be fun to give it another chance. I got one for my three best friends too.  
_  
**Well, I promise what happend with your last diary will never happen again!  
**  
_Oh good ...  
_  
**But let's not talk about that, how about you give me a name and then tell me about your three best friends? I'd love to know all about them, I'm sure they're wonderful.  
**  
_They are. Okay, a name? Any suggestions?  
  
_**It doesn't matter to me, as long as it's not Gretta, I knew another diary named Gretta, she was a horrible diary! She broke the promise charm and I that was just ... oh but nevermind that.  
**  
_How about Cassandra? I like that name. But, if you don't mind me asking ... what is the promise charm?  
_  
**Oh, well you see, the promise charm is what they put on all of us diaries. It makes sure we don't go off telling our owners secrets to other diaries.  
**  
_How do you tell other diaries about my secrets?  
_  
**Well, just like the pictures in the wizarding world who can travel from frame to frame we can travel from diary to diary. That's how I got to know all my friends.  
**  
_Oh.  
_  
**Now, tell me all about your three best friends.  
**  
_Well they're all a year ahead of me, I'm in my fifth year and they're all in their sixth year. There is Hermione Granger, she's my best girl firend, Harry Potter and my brother Ron Weasley. We just started beoming close this year, but before that they were my brother's best friends.  
_  
**Oh! That's lovely.  
**  
_Yeah, well I spend most my time with Harry, Hermione and my brother have a little crush on eachother, although they're both way to stubborn and wont admit it. But every night they leave for a walk around the grounds. They always invite Harry along but he never goes, I think he doesn't want to feel like a third wheel. That's kinda of how it all started. Ron and Mione always left Harry and one night at the start of the school year when I was sitting at a table in the common room, doing my homework he was alone by the fire. He came up to me and helped me with some of my charms eassy and ever since then he always comes to find me whenever he's alone.  
_  
**Sounds like he's using you ... If you don't mind my saying.  
**  
_Yes well ... I know it seems that way, but it's not like that. He doesn't just come to find me when he doesn't have his two best friends with him. He's always talking to me and hanging out with me, even when Ron and Mione are there. I spend most of my time with all three of them now, I'm one of them. Ron doesn't seem to mind, nor does Hermione. Harry's kind of greatful, I guess he's happy he doesn't always have to be a third wheel, he likes spending time with me. I remember once when Ron wanted to goto Hogsmeade and Mione was busy studying for an exam (which wasn't for another two months, that's the way Hermione is though) Harry told him he had other plans because he had already promised to help me with some homework.  
  
_**He seems sweet.  
**  
_He is! At the beginning of the year I had the flu and spent most of the day sick in my dorm. Harry made sure I was okay before he went off to class, then at lunch he brought me up some food and stood by my side and made sure I ate. He even skipped last class, potions that day to keep me company. He's a great friend.  
_  
**He seems like he likes you ... But I have a question. How did he get up the girls staircase to your dorm? Isn't it charmed to keep guys out?  
**  
_He doesn't like me! He's just a good friend. And yes it is charmed, but he found a way around that ... some how. I'll ask him about it. I wonder how he did it ... now that I think about it.  
_  
**Alright, but sweetie, he likes you. No guy is THAT sweet to a girl he doesn't like.  
**  
_Harry's sweet to everyone. We're just friends. I mean ... I use to like him, back when all I knew him as was The Boy Who Lived but now that I've gotten to know him I realized it was just a stupid school girl crush. I don't like him anymore and he's never liked me. But I love being friends, he's like an older brother to me. Not that I NEED another brother. He's like that to everyone though.  
_  
**Well you may know him better (and I'm guessing he's THE Harry Potter, you called him The Boy Who Lived) but if you ask me, I think he likes you dear. I mean, I'm sure he got into a lot of trouble for skipping POTIONS, but he did anyways. He wanted to make sure you were alright, he even got around the stairs! I think he's just to shy to tell you how he feels because he thinks you've stopped liking him long ago. From the way you talk about him, though, you haven't lost all of those feelings for him. Maybe you should tell him and see what he says.  
**  
_We're only friends!  
_  
**Alright, alright. Only time will tell.  
**  
_Sure, whatever.  
_  
**I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to make you mad.  
**  
_No, I'm not mad. It's just ... hard. I don't know. We're only friends though.  
_  
**Alright.  
**  
_Well anyways, Ron and Mione left for their nightly walk and Harry's waving me over to the fireplace. I'll write to you later?  
_  
**Yes of course. Have fun with Harry, and tell me all about what happens tonight, okay?  
**  
_Nothing is going to happen.  
_  
**Well friends always have things to do and write about.  
**  
_Friends, right. I'll tell you what we do later tonight.  
_  
**Alright, good bye.  
**  
_Bye. _


	3. Introducing Tara

Discalimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for you time - that is all.

A/N : This is cool, I like writing this fic! Enjoy it.

-----

This Is NOT A Diary

Chapter Three

Introducing Tara

Hermione's Diary

Friday 7th

_Ginny gave me this journal, I've read all about these kind of magical objects! I've always wanteed one, but then ... well with everything that happend to Ginny in her first year, you know. Well do you? I don't even know if you know or if you just kinda of have to learn it. But I remember reading something, I wrote my name in the front cover, so you know my name and my ... life story? I guess you could call it that. So does that mean you know all about my friends too? Or does that just --_

**Hold on, hold on dear! My Hermione, you know a lot don't you. Let me start this from the beginning. Yes I do know a bit about you, not very much, just the obvious, you are Harry Potter's friend, you're very smart, you're in you your sixth year ... and that is pretty much it. I know all about Ginny though, her story has been going around from diary to diary ever since her first year at Hogwarts when that all happend to her. But that's pretty much all I know. I'd love for you to give me a name, then you can tell me all about your friends, it's fun to get to know your life in greater detail, it'll be easier for me to listen to whatever you write in here if I know you better.**

_You need a name! Of course, alright well ... how about Tara?_

**Tara! Oh I love it! Tara ... Tara ... Tara! Yes I like that! Alright now, tell me about your friends! I've heard wonderful stories about all four of you.**

_Okay, well lets see. There's Harry who you probably already know a lot about. He's like my brother, he's always there for me. I don't know what I'd do with out him! And Ginny, she's sweet. She's Ron's little sister, but she's my best girl friend too. It's really cute, Harry and Ginny have gotten so close this past year, those two spend such long hours sitting in the common room talking. It's so great, I mean ... it's nice that they like eachother. Well, no. They say they're only friends but Ron and I can tell they like eachother._

**Does Ron mind that his best friend and sister like eachother?**

_No, he actually likes the idea. He trusts Harry and he would rather it was him than any other kid at Hogwarts. It's nice, we're all so close, like family - already. Ron's really great too, which is odd because I never thought I'd live to see the day I said that!_

**Why is that Hermione?**

_Well ... Ron and I have always been at eachother's throats ever since we met back in first year. We could barely ever stand in the same room without fighting over the stupidest little things. But last year at Grimmauld Place, Harry was just so upset about everything, he was so mad. Ron and I tried our best to not get mad at eachother, for Harry's sake. Now we don't even think about it, we just get along all the time. It's probably a great thing for the the Gryffindor's too. We use to yell so loudly the whole school shook! But that's not how it is anymore. I mean, Ron and I are actually really close. It's so nice. Every evening we walk around the grounds together, no matter how much homework we have or what test we have the next day, we drop our stuff and walk together. It's so nice. I'm really glad Ron and I stopped fighting, we're closer now. Well ... I mean, we still fight from time to time, but nothing bad. Just yelling and name calling, but then ten minutes later it's okay again._

**You and Ron seem to have a growing relationship. He seems very nice.**

_Oh he is! He's always sticking up for me no matter what. When Draco Malfoy (a slimy Slytherin boy) calls me a Mudblood Ron is the first to react, Harry and I always end up having to hold him back. One of these days he's gonna kill Malfoy._

**He seems like a wonderful friend ... but an even better boyfriend.**

_WHAT?!_

**Well think about it Hermione! It seems like Ron likes you. Don't you think so?**

_NO! He does NOT like me! We're only friends. I mean ... I don't no. Oh Merlin!_

**There must have been times when it seemed as though he liked you?**

_Well ... fourth year, yes. But that was just Ron being Ron! He's such a stupid git sometimes. That was nothing._

**What happend in fourth year?**

_What? Oh, we had this Yule Ball and Victor Krum --_

**The quiddtich player?**

_Yes. He asked me to the ball and I said yes. After that Ron went crazy, he said I was fratrinizting with the enimey (Victor was competing against Harry in the Tri Wizard Torniment). Then at the ball I finally had it, he had given me so much problems over the few weeks that I yelled something to him ... which left him kind of speachless ... but NO! We're just friends. I don't like him like that and he doesn't like me like that!_

**What did you yell?**

_Huh?_

**What did you yell to him at the ball?**

_... 'You know what the solution in don't you Ron? NEXT TIME ASK ME BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOES, AND NOT AS A LAST RESTORT.'_

**Oh.**

_Yeah._

**I think at that moment you both realized how you felt for eachother.**

_We didn't realize anything because there was NOTHING to realize. That was just us fighting over something stupid._

**Alright dear, if that is what you would like to call it. But don't ever think you've closed that door behind you. When you least expect it, it will fly open once more - if it hasn't already done so.**

_Could we please change the subject?_

**Sure, whatever you want.**

_All right. What should be talk about now?_

**Tell me about Harry and Ginny, if you don't want to talk about you and Ron.**

_Okay, well they keep saying they're only friends, but Ron and I can tell they like each other. It's cute. Harry brings her hot soup when she's sick, he helps her with her homework; he's done most of it before since he's a year older than her. She helps him come up with new Quidditch plays; he's captin of the Gryffindor Quidditch team so he has to plan things out, she helps him with that stuff. She's on the team too, she's a chaser._

**They seem sweet. Do you think things will work out for them?**

_No ... not to soon. I mean Ginny use to like Harry, when she was younger, but last year she got over him and that's why they're friends now. But I think Harry's started to fall for her, he just doesn't know it yet. Ginny likes him too, but she wont admit it to herself, she's thinks the only way to talk to Harry is to be his friend. She doesn't want to think about liking him as more than that right now. I hope it works out for them, though. They look good together and they already act like they are dating, minius the kissing._

_It's cute. When Ron and I leave for our nightly walks those two find eachother, if they weren't together before we leave. If Ginny's doing homework on a common room table Harry finds her and helps her out. If Harry's out on the Quidditch pitch, practising some plays, Ginny grabs her broom and tries to find the snitch before him. Once Ginny was in her dorm and he sent a fourth year he didn't know up to look for her. It's very cute._

**Does he only look for her when you two aren't around? (I wont even mention the fact that you and Ron go on walks together ... alone.)**

_No of course not. Quite a few times Harry leaves Ron and I to find Ginny. He takes her to Hogsmeade and they're always hanging out. They're friends. We're all friends, so Ginny's usually with us too._

**That's very sweet.**

_Yes it is._

**I can't help but mention it! I'm sorry! But I have to. You and Ron go on walks alone?**

_Yeah, we do. Why?_

**That seems so romantic. It's adorable!**

_No, we just walk around and talk._

**About?**

_Everything. Harry, the battle against the Dark Lord, homework, friends, family. We never miss a walk. Every night we leave the common room and walk around. The grounds, the castle. I love walking with him because I can tell him about all the things I worry about and he always knows the right thing to say. He never tries to brush my problems off as nothing. If I tell him something he takes me seriously. Although he does like to tease me about some things, but I know he just does it to annoy me._

**That is very very sweet. When do you guys usualy go on your walks?**

_Every night. Whenever we feel like leaving we find each other and we just walk out. And speak of the devil, Ron sent Lavender up to the dorm to tell me to get down there. I'll talk to you later?_

**Have fun.**

_Bye._


	4. Welcoming Matthew

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Here's Harry's journal! I just LOVE writing this fic! It's so much fun! Haha! Anyways please enjoy this chapter!

This Is _Not_ A Diary

Chapter Four

Welcoming Matthew

Harry's Diary

Feb. 8th

**Erm Hello? Ginny was explaining how this journal thing worked. So er, I just write whatever I want and you answer back?**

Hello Harry, yes that is basically what you do.

**Oh, um how did you know my name?**

You wrote it in the front cover. Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter. It's wonderful to meet you.

**It's nice to meet you too. So you know ... all about me?**

Yes ... No. I only know what most people know. You're The Boy Who Lived. You came face to face with the Dark Lord many times. Blah blah blah, all that stuff.

**Oh ... cool. So, er, what's your name?**

It's your job to name me. So I don't have a name yet.

**All right then. Lets see. Do you like the name Matthew?**

Yeah sure, sounds cool. Matthew ... Matt. Hah, nice! So tell me about yourself. You know, stuff only your friends know, things that _wouldn't _be in the Prophet.

**Okay, lets see. My very best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. I've known them since the first day of school, when we were eleven. Then there's Ron's sister ... Ginny Weasley. She's really sweet, she's great she's ...**

- Your best friends sister.

**Yeah, exactly.**

You like her?

**... Yes. A lot. But I know she doesn't like me that way. She use to like me ... when I was in my fourth year and she was in her third. But she came into her fourth year she stopped liking me ... which was when I started liking her. Kinda messed up, huh?**

**It doesn't matter though, I'm pretty sure Ron would kill me if I even looked at his sister the wrong way. It's really hard, I like her so much. She's sweet and funny, she's pretty and amazing!**

**Hmm, I remember once, I skipped potions with SNAPE! because she had a cold. I brought her hot soup and I hunted down other girls in her year and got all her homework. I got detention for a week from Snape but it was worth it.**

Wow. She must be one special girl.

**She is. But she's always saying things like 'Harry, you're such a great _friend_.' Or 'Harry, I would hate to lose a _friend_ like you.' It's so hard. And I've had to sit and listen to her talk about Dean; a boy in my year, and about that Ravenclaw bloke in her year. I hate it! I can't do anything, I just get to sit there while she tells me about her latest crush. It really kills me sometimes. But as long as she's happy right?**

Yeah I guess. But why don't you tell her how you feel? Maybe she really does feel the same about you.

**No, you heard what Ron would do if he found out. Plus ... If I fall in love with Gin (which is most likely possible if we started dating) I'd just be putting her in danger. Voldemort goes after everyone I love, and I don't want Ginny to get hurt.**

That's real noble. But friends is still a good thing.

**Yeah, friends. Whatever. She's so great though! She listens to all my problems, we talk about what it's like to be ... possesed by the Dark Lord, and we laugh and joke around as if there isn't a crazy, evil, powerful wizard out there who wants to kill me.**

**Ron and Mione usually go for walks somewhere (they like each other, they wont admit it though) and Gin and I sit and talk or goto the kitchens for a visit to the house elves.**

So while your best mate is off worrying about how he's going to get your _other_ best friend to fall for him ... you're off trying to get _his_ sister to fall in love with you? Interesting.

**No! It's not like that. Hermione and Ron both like each other but they think that the other doesn't like them. So Ron likes Hermione, but he thinks she would never go for someone like him. Hermione likes Ron, but she thinks he's not interested in someone like her. **

**As for Ginny and I, I am _not_ trying to make her fall in love with me while her brother isn't looking. I don't want her to fall in love with me! I don't want to hurt her ... but then again I don't want any else to hurt her either. It's hard to explain.**

Man, you lead one very confusing life. Fighting off the Dark Lord one day, loving a girl the next. I'd be very tired if I were you.

**I am. But ... Ginny's special, I don't mind going crazy just thinking about her.**

You go crazy just _thinking _about her?

**Yeah, I mean ... Well whenever I watch her from across the common room, when she's sitting at a table doing her homework and I'm sitting infront of the fire on a couch and a lock of hair falls in her eyes something inside me wants to push it out of her face. I want to hold her in my arms when she's cold and I want to tell her how I feel. But I know I can't and that's the worst feeling in the world.**

You are one deep guy.

**Hah yeah right. I'm usually not like this. It's just that ... well I don't know. Wow I guess journals can really help people understand their feelings. Cool.**

Well that's what I'm here for. I just have one question. Do you mind?

**Shoot.**

Okay, well if you like Ginny so much ... why don't you just tell her how you feel and see what she says? Isn't it worth the risk of rejection? Atleast you'll know where you and her are at right now.

**I've thought about that so many times, and everytime I come to the same thing. If I tell Ginny how I feel I'll only end up causing so many problems for her. Everytime she reads something in the paper about Lord Voldemort she'll think about me, about how one day _soon_ I'll have to fight him, and one day soon I might not make it out alive, I might not get to come back to her. It'll just be more painful for her.**

Harry?

**Yeah?**

Don't you think that's already how she feels now? I mean, even if you're not dating and even if you're only friends ... Ginny must feel what you just described to me a second ago, anyways. That's the way friends feel. So what's the difference between her feeling like she might lose you as a _friend _or as a _boyfriend_? Is there really any difference at all?

**Yes ... No. I don't know. I just don't want to hurt her. That's all.**

I know, I know. But still, think about it.

**Okay, thanks. I've got to go. Ron and Hermione have left for their walk and Ginny's smiling at me from across the room. She wants me to go over. Bye?**

Bye. Good Luck.


	5. The Other Little Girl

Dislcaimer : I own nothing that has anything to do with Harry Potter, thank you for your time - that is all.

A/N : Aw okay this chapters a bit more sad than I thought it would be. But here you go anyways!

This Is _Not_ A Diary

Chapter Five

The Other Little Girl

Ron's Diary

Feb. 8th

Hello.

_Where have you been? You havevn't written to me since the 5th! You know, it gets very boring without anyone to talk to._

Oh er sorry. I didn't mean to, I just had so much to do and Mione made me study for the charms test we have tomorrow and she made me do both the transfiguration eassy and the Defence Against the Dark Arts eassy even though they aren't due for four days. She said she wouldn't help me at the last minute so if I wanted her help I'd have to do it now.

_That's pathetic! You forgot about me becuase 'Mione' came calling? I pity you, man._

What! No, that's not what happened! She simply said if I wanted her help with our homework I'd have to do it now. So I did ... becuase I needed her help.

_Homework? No guy does homework early unless it's because he wants to spend some time with his crush 'studying'._

Oh please.

_Whatever, are you going to tell me about those walks you and her go on every night?_

What's there to tell? We walk.

_What do you do on these walks?_

I just said! We walk.

_Sure, what else?_

Talk?

_Ron! If you're not going to write more than two words would you mind closing me so I can go visit Tara._

Who's that?

_She's another Diary here at Hogwarts. She's a friend._

Oh. All right fine. Lets see ... well we usually walk around the school but on rainy days we walk around the lake -

_You walk around in the rain? By a lake ... is that safe?_

No. But Mione likes it.

_Problem solved then._

Shut up, she likes walking around in the rain - so that's what we do when it rains! Now you want to hear this or not?

_Sorry, go ahead._

Okay well we walk and most of the time we talk but ... sometimes we just walk around in silence. The corridors are all empty because everyone has to be in the Common Rooms by eleven and that's when we leave. It's easier to talk when people aren't yelling and talking all around you.

_What do you two talk about?_

Anything.

_Like?_

Like ... I talk about Quidditch and she talks about Spew - er, S.P.E.W.

_That's it? You talk about a game and she talks about house elves?_

No. We talk about other things too.

_Like?_

Like ... V-Voldemort and the war. About Harry and Ginny. We worry about them, they've both been possesed by the Dark Lord and Mione reckons it wont be the last time he comes to use them.

_Oh._

Yeah.

_So these walks are really important to you two, huh?_

Yes ... I mean, I can't talk about this stuff with Harry because he gets really cold and horrible towards us. He doesn't like talking about the war. He never talks about it, or about V-Voldemort. I know it's all he thinks about, though.

Harry Thinks it's his fault.

_What is?_

Sirius's death, our outcomes.

_Outcomes?_

Well, if one of us die in the battle against the dark side and Harry lives I know everyday of his life he will think it was his fault. He thinks that he's putting us in danger by keeping our friendship going.

_Is he?_

Yes, but Mione, Gin, and I don't care. We want to be there for him but he doesn't want our help.

_What about Ginny? You said you couldn't talk to her about this either. Why?_

Well Gin usually gets really sad and distant. She either starts crying or doesn't speak for the rest of the day. I think she keeps reliving it in her memory. She thinks she was responsible for everything that happend in her first year.

It's funny ... in a way. Ginny thinks it was all because of her that someone could have died and Harry thinks it's all _his_ fault that someone could have died. He says if he hadn't been at Hogwarts Voldemort wouldn't have come after Ginny to get to him.

_Those two must have a hard time dealing with everything._

Yeah but they wont talk to us about it so Mione and I can't help them. That's why we talk about it together, that's why we go on walks and just talk.

_So those walks are really important to you two._

Right.

_You said at some points you two don't talk about anything? Why?_

Well that usually happens after we talk about the war. We both know that in the end it's going to be Harry against Voldemort, the Aurors wont be able to help, Dumbledore wont be able to help, and the Ministry wont be able to help. It'll be Harry and Voldemort. But Mione, Ginny and I are going to be there with him right to the end, no matter what.

After we think about that we kind of just drift off into thought and the next thing we know it's midnight and we're walking back to the Tower.

_Wow. The last sixth year I had didn't have half as many things to worry about as you lot._

The last sixth year? You had another person write to you before?

_Oh yes, once a child grows out of their Diary -_

This is _NOT_ a diary!

_- they usually put me up for sale or drop me off at a used book store, which is where Ginny found me. I've had two other girls before you._

Really? That must be hard, though. I mean, don't you ever get attached to these kids?

_Oh yes, of course. I remember the first little girl who wrote me. I was a birthday gift from her Uncle on her tenth birthday. She wrote to me almost every day. She told me all about the Muggle friends she had and about some of her Wizard friends. I remeber the day she got her letter from Hogwarts. She ran straight up to her room to tell me all about it._

_I stayed with Megan until she turned seventeen. When she left Hogwarts she had accomplished so many things but she felt it was time to grow up. She was engaged to her first boyfriend, Eric and they were getting married right after graduation._

_She wrote me her last entrie right after she got married, in the carraige that was taking her to their new house. She told me all about the wedding, then she told me she had to stop writing to me, she was starting a new chapter in her life and leaving things from her childhood behind._

_I remember that last time she wrote to me. She thanked me for seven years of friendship and she thanked me for everything I had done for her, for always listening to her problems and being her best friend. Then she said good bye and I know she was crying all the while._

That must have been so horrible. What happened to you then?

_She put me in a box and three years later she gave me to her first born daughter. She was just like her mother. After three years though, she went to Hogwarts and she gave me away to a used book store._

_Megan wrote me once more though, just before she dropped me into the hands of the shop owner._

_She thanked me again, for being there for her daughter and she said she always thought about me, and she would never forget me or our friendship._

_Megan told me she loved me and I told her the same._

Do you miss her?

_Oh very much._

What was her last name?

_Megan Thomos. She was an angel._

Hmm. Well don't worry about it, I promise to write in here much more. Would you like to go visit Tara now? Mione and I are going to go walking. It's raining.

_Goodbye._

Bye.


End file.
